


Forgotten Savages

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: A Kind of Courage [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack and Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-A Game of Thrones, fem!Jaime, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Her Grace wishes to speak with you.” Jaime stomach flipped. She had not expected the Stark Queen to ignore her husband’s indiscretions, but she had hoped Lyanna’s wrath would be directed at her husband. </p><p>But she is a Stark, and they do not much care for my side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Savages

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place in my fem!Jaime AU, A Kind of Courage, but pre-GoT. 
> 
> But never fear, it's not necessary to have read that to understand this!

_Man made madness_  
And the romance of sadness  
A beautiful dance that happened by chance - Bones, MSMR

 

* * *

 

 

“Lady Jaime.” The girl’s tone implied she would sooner have addressed a cockroach with such civility.

“Yes?” _She’s a Tyrell, I think. One of my goodsister’s many nieces, I don’t doubt._

“Her Grace wishes to speak with you.” Jaime stomach flipped. She had not expected the Stark Queen to ignore her husband’s indiscretions, but she had hoped Lyanna’s wrath would be directed at her husband. _But she is a Stark, and they do not much care for my side of the story._

Jaime nodded and followed the girl to The Queen’s chamber. She was surprised to find Lyanna alone, the Tyrell girl almost slamming the door shut between herself and Jaime.

Jaime smiled, unsure of what Lyanna expected from her. To her surprise, the Queen placed a goblet of wine into her hand.

“There’s no need to be frightened, my lady-“

“I’m not frightened… Your Grace.” Jaime cursed her quick tongue. She took an obliging sip of wine and placed it down on the small table beside her. Lyanna looked at her appraisingly,

“Perhaps not. In any case, I simply wanted to ask if you were- to ensure you aren’t being mistreated.”

“Mistreated?” Jaime repeated innocently. _If she wants to make sure her husband isn’t fucking me bloody, she’s going to have to ask me straight._

“I want to know that Robert is treating you well. He has all but ruined your chances at a good marriage, and I would be comforted to know that he is not hurting you any further.”

Jaime let out a hollow laugh.

“You would be comforted to know? Why should I give you any comfort? If you’d only pretended to love him, if you hadn’t spent months pining over your pretty Targaryen prince, if you had just opened your legs and popped out a son he never would have looked at me.”

Jaime had expected rage; she expected, she _wanted_ for this she-wolf to fling accusations at her. She wanted to be called a temptress, a whore, a murderer: the words she saw in the eyes that followed her around the keep. Instead, Lyanna only looked sad,

“Wouldn’t he?”

“Of course he wouldn’t. He started a war for you.” _The realm was in love with his love for you._ Singers from Dorne to Winterfell had sung of the brave Robert and his northern beauty, and Jaime had heard them with the heart of a girl she barely remembered.

“And he was fathering bastards as he rode to liberate me.”

“I’m surprised your brother didn’t have more to say about that.”

For the first time, there was a hint of ice in Lyanna’s grey eyes. She stood up a little straighter.

“My brother is a good man. When it comes to Robert, however, he can be blind.”

“He could see the blood on my hands well enough.” Jaime told her. _Though he was there to do the deed himself._ “I don’t regret killing Aerys, you know. All I regret is that your brother didn’t climb the steps and claim the Throne from me.”

Lyanna crossed the room in quick strides to grip Jaime’s arm and hiss in her ear,

“You can’t say things like that, Jaime.”

“That’s Kingslayer to you. And can’t I? You are not like your brother, I think.”

“I am not, but this palace has never been free of spies. If anyone overheard this…”

“The Queen and the King’s whore executed for treason. There’s a certain sweetness in the idea, is there not, Your Grace?”

Lyanna laughed; it was deeper than Jaime had been expecting, so unlike the musical giggles of the court women.

“If you are so keen on treason, I think perhaps we could come to an arrangement.”

Lyanna’s hand was cool on Jaime’s face, but her lips were soft and warm. Her kiss was gentle, but it made Jaime jump; it was nothing like Robert’s bristling invasions, or her frantic embraces with Caesare, though she found it was not unpleasant.

“Why?” She asked, breathless.

“Because Robert took something of mine, something very dear to me. I know you aren’t dear to him, but there is enough justice in it for me.”

 _And how you Starks love your justice._ Jaime had to admit the idea of taking Robert’s prize from him, even for a matter of hours, minutes, was more than a little enticing. Besides, there was something about Lyanna, a wildness just barely concealed beneath her Queenly veneer.

 _“_ And for me.” Jaime said.

When she pulled Lyanna in for another kiss, Jaime was not gentle.


End file.
